Class-D amplifiers are used in various applications especially when power efficiency, space efficiency, and, in some cases, cost savings are important. For example, class-D amplifiers are widely used in audio applications. A class-D amplifier amplifies and converts an input signal to a Pulse Width Modulated (PWM) signal and then converts this non-linear PWM signal to a continuous signal by low pass filtering the PWM signal. Since PWM processing in class-D amplifiers involves some switching and the use of internal clocks, having two class-D amplifiers in close proximity to one another often causes undesired frequency differences also known as beat frequencies. Beat frequencies occur when signals with two similar, but not identical, frequencies interact (e.g. “mix”) which generates a beat. The generated beat frequency often falls within the audible frequency range and thus becomes audible which is problematic when the signal is produced by an audio circuit and is amplified to drive a speaker or receiver. For example, if a first class-D amplifier has a PWM frequency of 200 KHz and a second class-D amplifier has a PWM frequency of 201 KHz, and is in close proximity to the first class-D amplifier, then a beat frequency at 1 KHz (e.g. 201 KHz-200 KHz) is generated. The beat frequency problem also extends to a multi-channel class-D amplifier that has multiple channels in which beat frequencies can occur between any two of the channels. To reduce this beat frequency problem, PWM amplifiers can be implemented such that they are physically and electrically separate from one another or the exact same PWM frequency can be used for all devices. However, these solutions are not necessarily feasible in practice.